It is Just Plain Wrong
by WilyMech
Summary: It is a mystery to why Skids hates Misfire. Even they are clueless to the reason.


That is Just Plain Wrong

Skids look at his number one nemesis in sheer horror. How did the purple nightmare come aboard the Lost Light? Next question is he in recharge and this one nasty feedback loop? Is he hallucinating? All three questions came with a resounding and emphatic 'no.' The Mech in Swerve's place is none other than Misfire. Misfire is not really alone and his crewmates plus one Dynobot were in corner being eyed or just plain stared at. If Misfire is with a Dynobot and why Grimlock not make shredded metal out of the Decepticons.

"….just the regular Energon for Grimlock…." Spoke Misfire to Swerve. "Trust me a drunken Grimlock is fun until the hangover. Then he wrecks the joint."

"Misfire, no getting Grimlock drunk again." Spoke Fulcrum in a sigh. Grimlock with a hangover is number 37 on list of scary things. Which was followed by Misfire's ideas and suggestions is at number 38 on the list. Misfire shooting at Fulcrum is always been the bottom after 10,759 of things that he actually found scary. "Spinister put the gun away no need to shoot anything."

"W-what is he doing here?" Spoke Skids in tight voice.

Brainstorm looks at the theoretician in askance. "Rodimus invited them to stay until their ship is fixed. Grimlock is staying with us until he can think to the normal level. " Brainstorm estimation that Grimlock cerebral processes could not get worse than Sludge's but the Universe prove him wrong. "Grimlock is quite fond of Misfire." Knowing Skids intense dislike of Misfire and seeing the other mech give sheer look of horror. "Right now the answer is they are drinking Energon."

"Funny guy." Spoke Skids darkly.

"I am not thrilled having Spinister here." Grumbled Ratchet in dishearten sigh. "I cannot treat Grimlock without them."

"Eh why?" Ask Brainstorm surprised

"Grimlock tends to react violently." Answer Ratchet

Brainstorm and Skids exchange a look saying it is Grimlock and when does he not act violent.

"He snaps and growls…" Spoke Ratchet looking desperate

"And this not normal…." Spoke Skids curiously.

"It is Grimlock." Spoke Brainstorm as if the name was enough in itself.

"That is just plain wrong." Spoke Whirl coming behind him.

The Autobots refocus their gaze back on the Scavengers once again. Grimlock is giving affectionate head buts against some of as some the Decepticons rub his muzzle. Grimlock the Dynobot that known to go berserk on the Decepticons is now affectionate towards them. Some of the Autobots just shied away from the Scavengers not because of the warrior prowess that the group has but because of Grimlock glaring and issuing a low rumble. Even a snarl at Cyclonus .

"No biting the Autobots, Grimlock." Spoke Crankcase looking at the Dynobot. "You never know where they been."

Grimlock just whined a bit.

"Grimsy they are your sort of friends." Spoke Misfire in cheerful grin. "I mean they well uh are uh ….not to eat. "

"It is agreed that just plain wrong." Spoke Brainstorm looking at the group attempt to keep Grimlock from attacking his fellow Autobots.

"Agreed." Spoke Ratchet in grumbled tone.

"Is he brainwashed or under some insidious mind control." Spoke Skids hopefully.

"Nope according to Crankcase there is something wrong with his processor." Answer Brainstorm in a shrug

"That is stating the obvious." Spoke Whirl in disgust. "So they want Grimlock fixed."

"Yes…." Spoke Ratchet

"Misfire!" Spoke Skids looking at the purple jet as he walked up to the table.

Misfire turn to face Skids all the optics of the Transformers are watching. Grimlock look at Skids undisguised curiosity as to why this Mech is angry at Misfire. Grimlock could smell the anger off Skids and made no move to defend Misfire. Misfire has an interesting habit of bringing anger in others. Grimlock kept one optic on Skids.

"Yes…" Spoke Misfire looking at Skids trying to place the irate Autobot.

"You don't remember me." Spoke Skids surprised

"No…," Answer Misfire perplex. "Not really."

"He would be lucky to remember any of us." Snorted Crankcase dourly

Skids ego dropped lower.

"We met before…." Spoke Skids

Apparently that got the Scavengers attention as a collective. Not many people are willing to state that they met before. Most people who met a Scavenger would rather say they never met before.

"We met before and since then I hate your circuits." Spoke Skids in fury.

"Why?" Ask Misfire

"I don't remember but it has to be something insidious and malicious you did." Spoke Skids in a rush

"You mean he won't shut up?" Ask Spinister looks at Skids perplex

"Uh Spinister I believe I don't need your help." Spoke Misfire looking at his fellow Decepticon in dread. "So what is so scary about me?"

"Your aim." Answer Crankcase taking a sip of Energon

"Hyperactivity." Answer Fulcrum taking a sip of Energon

"Your ideas get mechs hurt." Spoke Skids in an even tone.

"Yeah you met before…." Spoke Crankcase in a snort as he looks at Grimlock. "How else do you think we got stuck with Grimlock?"

Misfire stroke Grimlock muzzle again as reassurances that everything is all right. "What is your name again? It has been awhile."

"It Skids." Answer the Blue mech watching Grimlock carefully. "You don't really remember me an Autobot trying shoot at you?"

"Decepticons tried to shoot at Misfire." Spoke Spinister in a shrug.

"Alright Skittles…" Spoke Misfire looks at Skids. "I had seen you before but can't place."

"That part I believe…." Spoke Ratchet in tight voice. Earning a glare from Grimlock continues watch the Autobots carefully. "I need the lot of at med bay. "

"I am not interested." Spoke Crankcase

"Think of this way it might cure Misfire of hyperactivity." Spoke Brainstorm.

"I am in." Spoke Crankcase.

It just plain wrong but it seems to work for now. Autobots admit that they need Grimlock on their side and it is just plain scary when he is not. Swerve is relieved that the Scavengers are gone along with Grimlock. It is mostly Grimlock being gone. Skids vents are seething with anger and no clue why he hated the purple jet.


End file.
